


Sensitive

by illuminaughtease



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, PWP, Rimming, Shameless Smut, age 22 Dipper, this one is pretty short idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 10:18:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3764416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illuminaughtease/pseuds/illuminaughtease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey Pine Tree I wonder if you’re sensitive here…?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sensitive

Dipper swallowed tightly. “Bill.. Bill  **please** …” The name left him in shuddering moan. His cock sputtered and tightened, throbbing as thin fingers wrapped around it. There was nothing in the world that could have prepared him for what happened next.   
  
“Hey Pine Tree I wonder if you’re sensitive _here_ …?” Dipper could hear a thud as Bill shifted position and hit his knees. A questing tongue reached the wrinkled skin of his tight hole and immediately set about memorizing it. He could hear the demon’s groans against his ass as he alternated between little flicks and shallow jabs, teasing the fluttering flesh.  
  
Dipper howled as that tongue pushed and prodded against his ass, leaving his entire body shuddering from the unexpected pleasure.  He couldn’t believe what Bill was doing, and he came so close to pulling away from the talented muscle working him over. It was so dirty, even if it felt amazing, and he whined loudly in protest.  
  
It was obvious his concerns would be ignored as he felt Bill panting against the damp skin of his clenching hole. The flat of the demon’s tongue ran completely over it before poking at the resisting muscles as if he wanted to try to get inside.  
  
  
Sensitive nerve endings twitched, his hips working against his brain as they pushed back toward the source of strange pleasure, and he cried out. “Christ, Bill! What the  _fuck_ are you doing? Oh fuck me. Bill. Fuck.” All of his doubts were flyng out the window to be replaced by loud, needy moans. Sweat trickled down his forehead and fell in drops onto the sheets. Another substance they’d have to wash off.  
  
  
Finally he had enough of his own weak attempts to make the demon stop. “Fuck, Cipher, if you’re going to do it,  ** _do it!_**  Put your tongue in me! Fuck me with it!” Desperation made his voice thready. He was weirded out, turned on, and tired of being teased. He was so so close. Dipper couldn’t believe he was about to get off from Bill Cipher’s tongue in his ass. Coupled with the way he was being stroked, so fast and those fingers held him so tight, he knew it wasn’t going to be much longer.   
  
  
He could hear the effect he was having on Bill. The demon sobbed into him at the demand, voice overwhelmed and wanting. It was heady knowing he had the power to turn the tables on Bill Cipher even when the demon was playing his body like a violin.  
  
  
Gradually his tight ring began to give way as that determined tongue worked against it. Each stab of it went just a little farther until he felt Bill’s entire mouth open against his hole. Bill was moaning, stroking Dipper harder and faster but faltering in his rhythm as he concentrated on tongue-fucking him to orgasm.  
  
    
Dipper had no defense for having Bill’s tongue inside him. There was no way he could have ever prepared for such a thing. Distantly he knew that it wasn’t something the demon had planned. At that moment, he didn’t care.  
  
  
He whimpered. When faced with the demon’s curiosity and penchant for taking what he wanted Dipper never stood a chance. “Oh fuck.  _Bill please._  Please. Bill. Oh my god. Yes, oh god! “ His words were dissolving into a mess of shameless begging, pleading for the demon until he finally exploded.  
  
  
Tears ran heavily down his face as his balls tightened. He swore he saw stars with the force of his orgasm, splattering his chest, his stomach, and Bill’s hand. The force of it had him arching, only his shoulders and hips still pressed into the sheets. His entire body shuddered and shook, leaving him gasping for breath as he tried to remember his name. His body collapsed against the bed moments later, limbs still shaking as he tried his best to form words.   
  
_Damn._

**Author's Note:**

> smutcipher.tumblr.com  
> art and fics and smut oh my


End file.
